Under the Cloak of Darkness
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Sister fic to "Into the Light " Heero and Duo are cheating on their girlfriends together. Sort of get together/one shot, whatever fic. ( inspired by "Kink")


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing AC.

Pairing: 1xR, 2xH, affair 2x1/1x2

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, language

* * *

Under the Cloak of Darkness

He's finally gotten me pinned face down to the mat. In all honesty, I let him win this round. Yanking my mesh shorts down around my knees, I hear him spit into his hand. Yes. This is what I've waited for all week. We didn't get our usual Monday session.

Laying flat on my stomach, he keeps my legs closed by keeping his legs on the outside of my thighs. His forearm holds me held down by pressing on my shoulder blades. Nudging his cock between my cheeks, I open my legs just a bit and lift my hips an inch or so off the ground. I can't move much with him on top of me like this. But that's the point.

"Ahhh," I moan, as he presses into me and starts thrusting in the rest of the way in. When we first started doing this, it was always me on top. I was too afraid to submit to him, but he finally got me one night, so I let him have me. The first few times he topped me hurt like a bitch, but it was also too good to stop. He tried being gentle, but I wouldn't let him. Now I don't need those extra moments of prepping.

This all happened by accident. Well maybe accident isn't the right word, but if it's not then I don't know what is. We had this routine. Every Monday and Wednesday night we would work out together in Preventers gym after everyone had left. We'd end our exercise with a wrestling match. One night, five months ago, there was a storm and the power went out. The back up generators kicked in, but the gym stayed completely dark.

With all the treadmills and other workout equipment down, we decided to meet on the mat earlier than normal. It was under the cloak of darkness when we came together that first time. And that's how's it's always been. In the dark, no light. The only luminescence coming from whatever light source is outside the windows.

I had managed to pin him to the mat, in a similar position to the one I'm in now. He kept struggling underneath me and his backside ground into my groin. I usually got half hard while wrestling with him - I blamed it on the adrenaline - but I had managed to avoid that kind of contact before. I tried to get off him, but he grab my wrists keeping my hands on the mat, and his legs intertwined with mine. He trapped me, using my body to cage his own.

Then he began to grind himself onto my half hard erection. I froze for a few moments. He brought me to full arousal and groaned. That sound is what drove me into action. I started to move with him, and then we were frantically dry humping. Gasping and grunting, he let go of one wrist and shoved his gym shorts down, revealing his ass to me.

Pulling his hips up and back to get him on all fours, I shoved my shorts down and positioned myself. Just when I had myself pressed against his hole, about to force my way in, he stopped me by hastily panting, "Spit, spit, spit." I got the point. Swishing all my saliva onto my tongue, I hawked it into my palm, rubbed it along cock, and then fucked him. I wasn't gentle about it. What little control I had left, snapped as soon as I entered him. I fucked him for all I was worth.

So, here we are again with the lights out. We always turn the lights out before we go to the mat because we know what we're doing is wrong, and the darkness makes it us feel less guilty. He has Hilde. I have Relena. And yet, we do this almost every Monday and Wednesday night. Doing this fills a void in me I didn't know I had. I think it's the same for him. I can't fuck Relena the way I fuck him. And like hell would she ever try to dominate me like he does. After four years, our relationship has dwindled.

With each passing month I find myself less and less satisfied with her. I'm sure she feels the same about me. Sometimes I wonder what Duo's relationship is like with Hilde. They're one of those couples who are on and off all the time. I know he dates guys when they "break up", and although they're together now, I really hope I'm the only one guy he has on the side.

Full seated inside me, he removes the arm from shoulders and clutches the curve of my hipbone. His other hand fists itself in my hair, he presses down on my head to keep me planted where I am. It's a little painful, but that's how we like to play. And he's dominating this time. But like I said, I let him. Sometimes I just want him to _take_ me. And he knows I let him pin me down, just like I know it when he loses on purpose too. Other times it's a battle for the top.

He pounds me into with vicious thrusts, grunting above me. I moan helplessly below him, each thrust forcing a sound from my throat. Giving my hair a savage tug pulls a pathetic whining cry from my lips. He enjoys making me sound like injured animal.

Pulling us both up onto our knees, he wraps his strong arms around my chest. I wrap mine backwards around his waist and cup his ass to keep us balanced.

"Mmm...uh,uh, fu-ck me," I moan loudly, and he picks up the pace. We used to never talk or kiss during our fuck sessions. I don't remember who spoke first, but he was the one to kiss me. I had pinned him on his back and halfway through our tryst he pulled me down and smashed our mouths together. Now we always kiss at some point. Like now, he forced my head to turn so he could devour more of me. I open my mouth to let him do as he pleases, and I respond more than willingly.

Releasing my mouth he shoves me back down onto my hands and knees. "You like that bitch?" He growls behind me as he fucks me harder.

"Yesss," I half moan, half hiss. "More Daddy, please," I beg.

"You're uh nau-ghty boy, uh, uh, aren't yo-you?" He grunts. I whimper loudly in the back of my throat as an answer.

The dirty talk and the name calling has become a fond part of our game. It was something I started because I wanted to see his reaction to it. It went a lot better than it did the one time I tried with Relena.

Whoever is bottom is "bitch, slut, whore, slave". Sometimes he comes up with very creative names. One of his favorites to use on me is "cumdumpster". The first time he used that particular one was also the first time I had his dick in my mouth. He had straddled my chest and pushed it in my face. I opened my mouth and he fucked my face, cock slapped me, and came in my mouth.

The sensation of giving oral sex to a man was intense. I had never felt my mouth or throat feel that full. It makes me feel dirty and wrong in the best way. And I liked it, a lot. It also made me wonder why Relena doesn't. Getting her to suck my dick is like pulling teeth.

I always call him something when we fuck, especially when he tops me like this. Once he gave me a command, and when I answered with a throaty, "Yes, sir", he slapped me on the ass and chuckled, "Good, soldier-boy." First time I called him "master", he turned a little Shinigami on me, and choked me. That had been exhilarating and a little frightening. I got to know his dark sides desires. And the first time I called him "daddy" he went berserk, ranting on about how I was a bad naughty boy and that he had to punish me with his cock to make me good again. That one's his favorite so far, so I don't over use it. But tonight I'm feeling nasty.

I would have never imagined how amazing it could be to submit to someone if we had never started this. At first it bothered me. I didn't understand it. I'm a control freak, and I like to be on top of everything I do. This is the one place and the only way I can relinquish that control. It's liberating to let Duo take all the power from me.

I yelp as he suddenly pulls out of me. He flings him self on his back, grabs and pulls at me, "Sit on it, and ride" he commands as I'm in the process of doing just that. Grabbing his rod, I lower myself down with a noisy moan. Halfway down, he bucks his hips up sending himself in the rest of the way. His cock massages my prostate with every shove (1). I scratch his chest and pinch his nipples as I ride his fat dick. He double fists my cock and stokes me, and I can't stop my self from groaning louder.

We aren't always this rough or kinky. Sometimes we just do it and go home. Occasionally, - and I hate to admit this - it feels like we're making love to each other. So far every time thats happen I've been on the bottom.

It'll start off as a regular hot fuck, and then suddenly there'll be this change in the air. The temperature in the room will increase tenfold. And then it's like we can't keep our mouths off each other. He'll still thrust into me just as hard but the pace slows. Our hands will roam all over, and it feels like we're trying to physically climb into each other to be one solid being. I have yet to experience that kind of intensity with Relena. Even in the beginning of our relationship when we were hot and heavy for each other, humping like rabid bunnies at every chance we got, it never felt the way it does with him. I don't know if Duo feels the same as I do, or if he's had this experience with anyone else. I don't ask because I like to believe he hasn't.

He doesn't know - or I hope he doesn't know - that one time he made me crymax when we were "making love"(2). We were on our sides, him behind me, and we were kissing feverishly. He was bringing me close to the edge with his hand wrapped around my cock and him moving within me. As soon as tears came to my eyes I ended our kissing and buried my head in the crook of my arm. They fell the moment he took me over the edge. I don't know what kind of sounds I made, too consumed by the sensations taking me over. I just hope I didn't sob. I made sure he couldn't see my face until I knew there was no evidence left.

I'm not sure what to do about all this. Our five month affair is never spoken about, and we never touch like this anywhere else but here at the mat. I love him, that I know. But I don't know if I'm _in_ love with him. Maybe, I already am. And if I am, then what do I do about Relena? I was in love with her but now, I just don't know. What if I'm in love with Duo and he's just in this for the sex, then what?

He's still double fisting my dick, and I'm about ready to come. "I'm close," I shout as I begin to shudder.

He removes one hand from my cock and cups my balls with it, kneading them. "Come on, come for me. Blow your load on me," he pants. I ride him more frantically as my moans reach their high point. I clench around him to drag him to the edge with me. He moans just as loud as me as we climb higher. And then it's too much for me.

I come over his chest and stomach, and seconds later he's coming in me. This is my favorite part. I feel him pulse, hot jizz fills me. It's an erotic feeling, something so warm filling the inside of me. During his first time topping me I was pretty sure I'd never let him do it again, until I felt him come. Now I'll try to keep it inside because it makes me feel deliciously kinky.

I fall on his chest and were a heap of panting, cum covered sweatiness. I like the way his hair clings to his sweat soak face, and the way his braid looks like its been through a wind tunnel. I use that as a leash on him sometimes.

We disengage and use a rag to clean our stomachs off. He's up and has his shorts on before I'm done cleaning myself. His back is to me and I can tell by the tension in his shoulders and the change in the atmosphere that somethings wrong.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispers.

"What?" I ask even though I heard him clearly.

"I can't do this anymore," he says louder in a strangled voice.

"...why?" My voice is nervous and small. Panic swallows me whole.

He's quiet for a minute before saying, "Because I need all of you or none of you."

I ask, "What about Hilde?"

"I left her three months ago," he confesses. What the fuck? Why is he telling me this now!

"Do you love me?" I blurt out.

He finally turns to look at me and we make eye contact, even in the dark. His eyes are sad. "Yes," he confides.

"Are you IN love with me?" There's a difference, and I need to know the truth.

"Yeah," another whisper. He's waiting for me to say something. My mouth hangs open but nothing comes out. He leaves, walking into the locker room. Leaving me in the dark.

I stand up and pull my mesh shorts back on. I need to think, so I walk slowly towards the locker room. If I do this, then I have to leave Relena. Is that really so bad? We're not really happy together anymore. But what if I do and this ends terribly? What if we break each others hearts? What if the break up is so bad we eradicate our friendship?

I walk into the locker room. The lights are bright in here after being in the dark for so long. I stop when I see him changing in the middle of a row of lockers. This is one of those do or die moments. Looking at him, watching him change into civilian clothes, I know the what ifs don't matter. If I don't do this now I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

I walk up to him. He doesn't turn to look at me. "I love you too," I whisper. He gives me an unsure gaze from the corner of his eye. "I love you too," I say again loud and push him against the lockers. I stand on my toes so I can reach his mouth. We kiss, our first kiss in the light.

* * *

(1) Fun fact, the prostate is literally, 2 inches inside the male anus. I read many fics that describe it as being so far up the anus that only the head of the penis can touch/prode it. During homosexual sex the prostate is constantly stimulated...unless someone has a real tiny dick.

(2) crymax: it's a real and a wonderful experience. Look it up.


End file.
